


Gangbanged by the Football Team

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheerleaders, College Football, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cumshots, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: The captain of the football team approaches Milo with an offer he can't refuse.
Series: Milo's Diary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Gangbanged by the Football Team

Dear Diary,

My last class of the day was finished, so I was packing my stuff, ready to head back to my dorm when the biggest guy I have ever seen came up to me. He was easily two times my size, and I'm not that small! His jacket let me know he was part of the school's football team. "I saw you" he told me. I looked at him all confused. He leaned down and whispered "I saw you fucking with Mr. Green in his office." I panicked, told him he had the wrong guy. But he knew, he knew he wasn't wrong. I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm with his big hand and wouldn't let me go. "Look, I'm not gonna tell anyone" he said, "but you'll have to do something for me first."

I was a little wary, but I followed him to a house just outside of campus he shared with some of his teammates. I expected it to be a bit messy but it was surprisingly clean for a house shared by six guys. When he led me down to the basement, I started getting a little nervous. It was a normal basement, some couches set in front of a massive tv, a giant ottoman, gaming consoles. We sat down on the couch, and he told me they had a big game tomorrow, and they were looking for a way to let off some steam. I was weirdly flattered that he asked me and not a girl, but if they were all as big and handsome as Jake (that was his name) then I was more than willing to give them a hand.

He quickly texted his friends, and one by one they started coming down. "There's one more thing though" Jake said. One of his friends threw me a bundle of clothes, which I soon figured out was a cheerleader outfit from our school. I went into a bathroom to get ready, I put on the outfit, let my hair down, and threw on a little makeup just for fun. When I came out, they had some random porn video playing on the tv, and they were all naked, stroking their cocks.

Jake made a "come here" motion so I went to him first. He lifted my skirt and whistled, discovering the lacy panties I had changed into. What can I say? I like to be prepared. I got down on my knees and went straight for Jake's cock, sucking him so hard I almost made him come. He pushed me off him and one of the guys grabbed me by the hair, dragging me on my hands and knees to his cock. I sucked him for a while, then got passed to the next, and the next, until I'd had all six of their cocks in my mouth.

They made me get on my hands and knees on top of the ottoman. Jake lifted my skirt and pushed down my panties, giving me a few smacks in the ass for good measure. "Yo, look at this pussy" he said while spreading my cheeks. I had just waxed, so everything was nice and smooth. Someone squirted lube over my ass, then two fingers were shoved into me. They were being rough, sure, but at least they were using enough lube. Fingers were replaced by a cock, not the biggest out of them, but he fucked me in such a way he was hitting my prostate with every thrust and had me wailing and begging for more.

But I guess they didn't appreciate me being so loud because a cock was shoved in my mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when he discovered he could push his cock all the way in. They took turns, fucking my ass and my mouth, when I couldn't hold myself up anymore they turned me over onto my back and kept using me like a fuckdoll.

Then one of them said "I bet we could fit two cocks up this pussy" and Diary, I wanted them. So. Bad. I think they saw it on my face because right away Jake lifted me from the ottoman while one of the other guys laid down on it. Jake positioned me on top of his friend, cock sliding smoothly into me. Then Jake got between my legs, spreading them open, and guided his cock towards my entrance, slowly pushing into me along his friend's cock.

They went slow at first, but I encouraged them to go harder, deeper, to please pleaaaase fuck my pussy. They took turns fucking me in pairs, while I took another one in my mouth and jerked off two more with my hands. My makeup was running down my face by this point, the porn playing on the screen long forgotten. One by one they covered my face in cum, others came over the uniform, but not Jake, he's the only one who came inside me, and he stroked my cock until my own cum joined the other's in the uniform. Guess being the captain has its privileges.

Jake sent them all away and led me up to his room. He let me shower in his private bathroom, but he didn't let me close the door, to "keep an eye on me" through the glass shower door. I admit I did give him a bit of a show, spending a little longer than necessary on my nipples and my cock. When I finished and got dressed, I asked him for his phone and saved my number. “For the next big game”, I told him. He just smiled. He walked me all the way back to my dorm like a gentleman, and I couldn't not kiss him goodnight. Just a peck on the lips, but still a kiss. And I won't lie, I kinda want to have Jake all to myself the next time.


End file.
